The Cutest, The Sweetest
by kisekuro
Summary: "Lain kali, jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, jadilah Kurokocchi!" ・・・ Kise/Kuroko


**Title: The Cutest, The Sweetest**

**Pairing: Kise/Kuroko**

**Sums: **"Lain kali, jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, jadilah Kurokocchi!"

—

Fanfic cheesy ini terhejemahan dari akun sebelah, which is **aokuro**.

Warning: Serem!Kise, or it's just my imagination I dunno

—

"Maaf ya, tapi saat ini aku sudah punya orang lain yang ada di pikiranku. Uh, sebenarnya, aku sudah berpacaran dengan 'orang lain' ini." Atau kata-kata lain semacam itu adalah hal yang Kise bisa katakan ketika, lagi-lagi, seorang anak perempuan menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sebenarnya ini membuatnya lelah, mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu untuk menolah para perempuan. Tapi itu memang benar. Dan karena dia sudah merasa lelah dan terbiasa karena hal semacam ini, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Maaf ya," dia bilang.

Wajah anak perempuan di hadapannya itu memerah dan matanya menatap fokus ke arah lantai, jari jemarinya meremas-remas hem roknya.

"B-bisakah kau beritahu siapa?" dia bertanya, meskipun dia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Kise berpikir selama sekitar dua detik sebelum dia menceploskan nama orang yang paling dia dicintai dari mulutnya. "Kurokocchi."

Kurokocchi? Siapa? Siapa itu? Seorang anak perempuan cantik dari sekolah lain? Seorang model dari agensi lain? Teman masa kecil Kise Ryouta? Atau mungkin seorang anak perempuan dari sekolah ini juga? Seorang kakak kelas? Atau seorang adik kelas? Uh, lupakanlah.

"B-baik. Ba-baiklah... T-terima kasih atas jawabanmu!" dia berteriak sambil kemudian berlari dan menangis.

Kise menghela napas dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Akan lebih baik jika itu adalah pernyataan cinta terakhir yang dia dapatkan di dalam hidupnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah memiliki Kuroko dan hanya itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hidup Kise sempurna.

—

Lagi, keesokan harinya.

"Tolong terima aku, Kise-kun!"

Pernyataan cinta lain dari anak perempuan lain. Dan kise hanya tersenyum (ketika sebenarnya dia cukup merasa kesal) pada gadis imut di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf," dia berkata sambil berjalan melewati anak perempuan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan Aomine yang mengikutinya di belakang, meninggalkan gadis yang kini terkejut itu.

Aomine melihati punggung gadis itu selama beberapa detik dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kise dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dia imut," Aomine bilang. "Tapi sayangnya dadanya sedatar papan tulis." Dia memasang wajah muram.

"Ya, memang." Kise mengangguk. "Aku bicara soal dia itu imut, bukan masalah dadanya," dia menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tadi menolaknya? Bukan tipemu? Apa kau tipe orang yang 'aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya jika kami belum tahu satu sama lain'?" Aomine bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya orang lain yang kudewakan," Kise berkata. "Dan itu Kurokocchi."

Aomine terjatuh.

Dia lupa bahwa Kise berpacaran dengan Kuroko. Tidak peduli berapa kali Aomine mendengarnya, dia masih merasa kaget.

—

Dan lagi, keesokan harinya.

"Tolong terima perasaanku!"

Waktu itu di kafetaria sekolah dan anak perempuan itu menyatakan cinta padanya secara terang-terangan di depan publik. Semua orang kini melihati mereka tapi gadis itu sepertinya terlihat tidak peduli. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa pernyataan cintanya yang berani itu bisa membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Tapi itu tidak akan bisa terjadi.

Kise duduk di sebelah kuroko dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain memerhatikannya, mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kise sudah melewati batas kesabarannya dan tanpa sengaja membentak anak perempuan itu meskipun dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

Tidak, dia memang melakukan kesalahan. Membuat Kise kesal.

"Tidak," Kise berkata. "Aku sudah punya Kurokocchi. Bukankah aku sudah bilang itu pada semua orang?"

Mata anak perempuan itu membesar, terkejut. "Tapi—"

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang, pergi," kata Kise, dia menjejalkan seiris tomat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi, Kise-kun. Kenapa kau menolak pernyataan cinta semua anak perem—"

BRAK!

Kise menggebrak meja sambil berdiri—Midorima and Aomine sedikit terjingkat dari kursi mereka, Murasakibara juga terlihat terkejut namun dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan sebungkus keripik kentang—dan Kise menatap marah ke arah anak perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang!" dia berteriak. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah punya Kurokocchi!"

"Kise..." Midorima menatapnya tajam.

Anak perempuan itu menangis, menghapus air mata yang bercucuran dari pipinya. Dia merengek, "Kise-kun, tapiii—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melihat orang lain, jadi tolong pergi saja," dia bilang. "Kurokocchi adalah orang yang paling imut," dia menambahkan. "Kurokocchi adalah orang yang paling manis."

Aomine tersedak sodanya.

"Ryouta..." Akashi memanggil namanya. Tapi Kise hanya menatapnya selama sedetik saja, memberikan sinyal baginya untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya Kurokocchi, semuanya adalah Kurokocchi, dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernyataan cinta dari orang lain!" dia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kuroko dan meraih tangannya, mengambilnya dan menariknya menjauh dari kursinya, berjalan pergi dengan Kuroko di belakangnya. "Lain kali, jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, jadilah Kurokocchi!" dia berkata untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari kafetaria itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah mereka melalui lorong, kafetaria yang tadinya sunyi itu kini dipenuhi teriakan keras dan jeritan-jeritan.

Kuroko melihat tangannya dan tangan Kise yang saling bergenggaman sebelum dia melihat kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kise-kun," dia memanggil dengan lembut. "Bukankah itu sedikit terlalu kasar?" dia menanyakan pertanyaan retoris itu. Kise tadi memang benar-benar kasar.

Kise tidak menjawabnya. Tetapi ketika mereka sampai di ujung lorong itu, Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Kuroko, menatap matanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kurokocchi..." dia berbisik. "Aku hanya menginginkan Kurokocchi," katanya. "Semuanya adalah Kurokocchi, aku tidak mau hal lain."

Kuroko memeluknya balik dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Kurokocchi adalah orang yang paling imut, Kurokocchi adalah orang yang paling manis, Kurokocchi adalah orang yang paling baik. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat mengalahkan Kurokocchi," dia mengulang. "Aku hanya cinta Kurokocchi. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kuizinkan untuk mencintaiku hanyalah Kurokocchi..."

"Tapi Kise-kun juga bagik. Maka dari itu..." Kuroko berkata. "Tolong bersikaplah baik kepada orang lain juga."

"Tapi Kurokocch—"

"Sssh..." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda pirang tersebut. "Lain kali juga kau bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu." Dia melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Kise. "Minta maaf, ya?"

"Kurokocchi..." Kise tersenyum, melihat Kurokocchi-nya dengan mata yang penuh kekaguman itu, dan kemudian dia mencium bibirnya sepenuh hati.

Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, Kuroko tersenyum padanya.

"Kurokocchi memang seperti malaikat..." Kise berkata sambil memeluk Kuroko lagi dan membiarkan anak laki-laki berambut biru muda itu membelai rambutnya. "Dan Kurokocchi adalah milikku."

"Aku milikmu, Kise-kun. Aku milikmu."

—

**End.**

—

Maafkan bahasa Indonesia-nya yang awkward... so many untranslated phrases and grammers argh~


End file.
